The two halves: Cain and The Aspect
by Avardsin
Summary: Percy gets betrayed by Poseidon, His Girlfriend, Brother, Gods and Campers. No Chaos, No Armies.. No dead people coming back from underworld or stars or anything. Don't read if you don't like to see Annabeth or Poseidon in a bad light.. Probably Pertemis... Rubbish Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**August 18th ,1971**

**Percy POV:**

Who would have thought today was my birthday? Or that I was only born 16 years ago from today date? I feel much older than I am.

Today is my 16th birthday. We have just survived the second titan war. I have just survived the great prophecy. Great prophecy always shake Olympus to the core, this one especially.

The first three lines of the prophecy stated a child of the elder gods will reach the age of 16 against all odds and will see the world in endless sleep. That part of the prophecy referred to me surviving to the age of 16 and seeing Morpheus, God of Dreams putting the whole of New York City in a state of sleep.

The last three lines refer to an Hero who would make a choice to save Olympus or to destroy Olympus. It also stated the hero would not survive and his soul would be reaped by a cursed blade.

Everyone who heard the prophecy, including myself thought I would be 'the hero' of prophecy. That I would be the one who choose the fate of Olympus and that I would be the one who died by the cursed blade.

The gods in their arrogance thought they could have stopped the prophecy, something inevitable, unchangeable by not having any more demi-god children. They even swore on the River Styx.

The gods where wrong. I was born not even 12 years after the swore on River Styx. Thalia Grace was born even earlier than that. Then they was Bianca Di Angel who was born 1922 and Nico De Angelo who was born in 1924. They were children of Hades, but hidden in Lotus Casino hotel by Hades until three-years ago.

Long story short.. Thalia got turned into a tree. Until we received the Golden Fleece, which set her free from being a tree. Thalia being a tree slowed her aging process down, but she was still going to reach going to reach the physical age of 16 on the winter solstice two years ago.

Artemis. Yes the goddess Artemis offered Thalia the opportunity to become an ageless hunter/lieutenant after losing Zoé Nightshade a brave former hunter/lieutenant of Artemis. Leaving me next in line for the Prophecy.

Now I know what you're thinking... What about the Di Angelo's? Time move differently inside the lotus hotel, faster meaning time on the outside world moves slower. Thalia and I surpassed Bianca and Nico age, even though we were born afterwards.

When we found them three-years ago they Bianca was about 12 years of age (2 years younger than myself), while Nico was around 10 years of age (4 years younger).

Unfortunately Bianca Di Angelo died shortly afterwards on a quest to safe her mistress Artemis after joining the hunt. Her and Zoe died on the quest.

Anyways, I am getting off track... The last three lines of prophecy, the hero of prophecy was not even a child of the elder gods.

Talk about irony, they tried to prevent an hero deciding the fate of Olympus by the elder gods vowing not to have a demigod children and the hero that decided the fate of Olympus was not a demi-god child of an elder God, but a child of Hermes, a child named Luke Castilian.

Sooooo,,, Yeah, the second titan war has just ended. Luke had giving Annabeth a blade to protect herself and made a promise of being a family and to protect and watch over each other. When Kronos tried attacking Annabeth, Annabeth was able to get through to Luke and make him remember his promise.

Luke then was in a battle trying to hold of Kronos controlling his body. I was already told my Rachel that I was not the 'hero of prophecy', so after hesitation I gave luke the blade he gave to Annabeth and he was able to make the right choice and sacrifice his-self as well as destroying Kronos to fulfil and keep his promise to Annabeth.

In my short years on Earth. I have experienced a lot of pain. I have seen alot of people, friends and family included suffer and even die because of the war.

I know Luke was the hero of prophecy, but I don't think I could ever truly forgive him. I can't help thinking if Luke didn't exist in the first placed or died earlier, then they wouldn't have been a second titan war.

That people such as Zoe and Bianca would still be alive if it wasn't for Luke actions. True he made the right choice at the end that saved the world, but he endangered the world in the first place and made lot of wrong choices that caused a lot of death and suffering.

Those that died will never get the chance to actually continue living life, maybe have children or to experience the world, not to mentioned those who grieve their lost loved ones.

**Percy POV:**

_**On Olympus after the war**_

We've just been through a ceremony talked about the war and success. Gifts were handed out.

Nico Di Angel become ageless. He can still from harm such as in battle, but he will not die from old age or illness. This is because he got the underworld, mainly his father fighting for the war which played a crucial part to the success of the war.

Annabeth Chase become the official Architect of Olympus. Working under her mother, Athena. She seem happy to be the official Architect under her mother to build something that lasts eons , though she also seemed put out that she didn't get what Nico has been giving, she is still mortal.

Tyson my Cyclops brother became the general of the Cyclops army. He also asked for a stick. I couldn't help but chuckle at the gods reactions.

Now was my turn. Zeus has just offered me any gift. I thought I didn't hear right so I spoke up and asked, but nope I heard right any gift, the highest gift of them all to become a god Zeus has said.

Hmmm Godhood... I looked around everyone was looking at me expectantly. I looked towards Annabeth she had a resigned look on her face and looked down. I cared for Annabeth, but I didn't know if anything would ever happen between us.

Sure we shared a kiss before I got blown out of a valcano and almost died. Or she gets very possessive about me around other people. I don't know how she feels about me.. Sometimes it seems like she cares about me, but at the same time it feels like she just afraid of losing me.

Her mother could never be there for her. Her father chose his wife over her. Luke abandoned her and Thalia joined the hunters.

She always fought and defended Luke throughout the war. At the end on his deathbed she said she liked him like a sister, but something just gnawed at my instincts. Did she say that to set Luke and Herself free because their wasn't another way? I hate questioning her motives but I just can't shake the feeling. I can't figure out if she likes me that way of if i am just a possession to hold onto.

I took a moment to think about godhood. The truth is immortality did not really appeal to me. Today I am 16 and I already felt I have lived lifetimes. I am tired, weary and I could not imagine ever-lasting life. I have seen the fields of Elysium and Blessed Islands. Death does not scare me. I think I would be relieved when I finally die. As they say 'Rest in Peace', and at the end I want my peace with my friends and family, not fighting, working, doing godly duties and seeing people die and pass away all the time.

"I do not wish to become a god, Lord Zeus." Zeus eyes flashed. "You dare turn down the gracious gift of the gods?" Wow? Not the reaction I expected.. I'll try to explain. "Lord Zeus. I have lived 16 years and all I have known is hardships in life. Your gift is very generous, but i wish not to live a cursed life forever. Plus I can't leave my family and my friends." I looked backed to Annabeth and smiled. As I know I wouldn't be leaving her and if there a chance she likes me, then I won't miss out on that opportunity.

Annabeth gave a small smile, I turned back. "They is however a few things I do want, but you must first swear on River Styx to grant them." The gods of Olympus looked offended. "Do you not trust the word of Olympus" someone asked. "A god once told me that when making a deal. I should always make it on River Styx." I looked towards Hades, he shrugged. "Guilty."

Zeus spoke sharply. "We swear on River Styx to if it is within the power for the gods to grant, that we will." I smiled. "I wish all harmless prisoners of war such as Calypso be released." "WHAT!?" Zeus screamed cutting me off. I continued, speaking more sharply. "Without Calypso, I would be dead. If that happened I wouldn't have lead the war in New York. I wouldn't have persuaded Poseidon to join in against Typhoon among other stuff. You owe Calypso her freedom. I made a promise I would get her off her island and I am keeping it." I stated defiantly. "Fine" Zeus grumbled.

"For my wish, I demand that all gods are recognised, have a cabin, and all children are claimed by age of 13." Someone cut me off, but I suspected as much. I continued. "If the gods were recognised they wouldn't feel ignored They wouldn't feel like they have to join the enemy. Same with the children of gods, can you imagine what it like to be told that you're a child of god then come to realise that your parent doesn't even acknowledge, or even claim you?" I glared at the gods, most looked affronted and insulted. Hera, Artemis and Demetre had a little respect in their looks.

Apollo spoke up. "How am I meant to know all my children with all the sexy ladies I slept wi AHHH" covering his head as an Arrow lodged into his throne next to his head. "Pig" I heard Artemis yell at her twin. I have no clue how she shot like that, seeming as her throne was aside Apollo's.

Athena coughed getting everyone's attention. "While I'm reluctant to agree with a Son of Poseidon. I must agree with young Perseus. We have been short sighted. A lot of resentment towards Olympus could have been prevented. Apollo if you can't keep track of _your conquests_ then perhaps you shouldn't have so many." Artemis nodded her head. "and if you have too much time on your hands im sure we can find something for you to do." Athena smirked evilly. "There are plenty of books out, even some that actually teach poetry" Apollo eyes went to slits. "I am the god of poetry. I start claiming my children." Apollo smiled. "I betcha I got the most kids out of all. I'm so awesome. The ladies can't resist getting a peice of this, OUCH" Apollo screamed as an Arrow embedded itself into his shoulder. Artemis was growling for all the women hearts her own twin brother has broke.

"Very well. Gods will be recognised and have cabins as well as kids getting claimed before they reach the age of 13. The council has sworn on Styx to meet the conditions. Council Dismissed" Zeus screamed.

People started walking out of the throne room. I followed Annabeth out happy with today's outcomes.

**Narrative**

**Inside the throne room**

They were only Zeus, Poseidon, Athena and Apollo left in the Olympus Throne room after a few minutes.

Apollo got a faraway look in his face. "I have a feeling a Son of Poseidon will play a changing factor of Olympus." Apollo face cleared. "Anyways, I got a date with this blond little minx, Gotta go!." He gave a mock solute before flashing out.

Poseidon spoke up. "Brother perhaps this is the best time to mention I have another demi-god son." Zeus glared at Poseidon, but Poseidon kept talking. "His name is James Able. Now the prophecy has passed, I will be sending him to camp." Poseidon then flashed out returning to Atlantis.

**Athena POV**

**Later that night**

_Sigh. _After Poseidon dropped that bombshell at the meeting about his new son. I have been reviewing his life for the past few hours. This James Able was a weak Son of Poseidon, nothing like Perseus. He wasn't much more than a mortal.

I wonder if Annabeth is working on plans for architecture. I decided to look in on Annabeth. Soon as I did I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists "I TOLD HIM TO STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" as she was seeing Percy kiss her daughter under water.

Athena was thinking madly before thinking up a great idea. She called for her father.

**Athena POV**

**Athena with Zeus**

"What is it daughter." Zeus replied tightly, he was still angry with today proceedings. "I have an idea to get Perseus to accept godhood."

Zeus grounded his teeth, before speaking. "Why would I offer him godhood again after he insulted me?"

Athena smiled. "He is powerful. He has a-lot of supporters and became even more of an inspiration. My plans will drive a wedge between Pursues and Poseidon as well as cut connections to campers.

She took a step closer to her father. "After the campers and his own father betrays him. It will be you that will be his saving grace. It is you who he will be loyal to, not his father. In the future when stories are told... Well im sure you know where I am going with this... and how it would reflect Poseidon betraying his own son and you favouring the Hero of Olympus..."

Zeus got an hungry look in his eye. "And pray tell daughter, what do you get out of this?" Athena responded swiftly. "I get to keep him away from my daughter, Annabeth. Permanently." Zeus smiled. "Tell me your plan daughter."

**A/N: As you can tell I have changed the dates of events backwards. I did this so when Percy does return it be closer to our time and I do not need to think of future sci-fi stuff. **

**The characters Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Nico and Thalia has been pushed back. The other characters of the story such as Clarisse and that will be in camp half-blood in the future.**

**For the pairing.. I think I'm leaning towards (Artemis/Diana)/Perseus. I'll love to hear your comments.**

**I have read a lot of story where Percy becomes second most powerful being in the universe (or the most powerful). Then for some unknown reason he needs an army of 1000's to defeat joined forces that has been defeated by just demigods & gods before. This story will not be that.**

**Nor will this story be Guardian of the Hunt, which I'm pretty much getting sick of the same story with hardly nothing at all changed. **

**If you like Poseidon or Annabeth, this story is not for you.**

**I must thank Ardent Admirer for a review on my other story, Ardent Admirer kind words gave me inspiration to write. I am not writing this story like I did the nexus story. **

**A/N: Made some minor corrections I did not find in first proof read. Guess I shouldn't proof read immediately after whilst my memory is still fresh, and reading what I am expecting to read..**

**Anyways another note is that if enough people suggest a pairing other than Artemis, I will deeply consider it. Preferable an immortal, as I can't see Percy getting with a mortal if he going to live forever... Probably shouldn't have let that slip... but i still have cards and surprises up my sleeve. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap**

_Zeus got an hungry look in his eye. "And pray tell daughter, what do you get out of this?" Athena responded swiftly. "I get to keep him away from my daughter, Annabeth. Permanently." Zeus smiled. "Tell me your plan daughter."_

**Narrative**

**Athena with Zeus**

"I have reviewed the life of the new son of Poseidon. He is weak in his powers for a son of Poseidon." Athena responded. "His mother did not know Poseidon true identity. When she became pregnant and informed Poseidon, Poseidon disappeared and his mother always put blame on her son for Poseidon's disappearance."

"His mother wasn't the most caring mother... Like almost all demigods he hasn't the easiest life, he suffers from ADHD and Dyslexia. He's been kicked out of multiple schools and have been unable to hold onto any form friendships and even worse when it comes to romantic relationships."

Zeus raised an eyebrow wondering where Athena was going with this.

"He holds a deep resentment for all those around him. Too his mother he has always been a troubled child and he could never live up to his own or her expectations. I believe the child fatal flaw is envy. We can cultivate this to our advantage." Athena stopped talking.

"And how do we do that daughter?" Zeus finally spoke up.

"He will join camp half-blood next year. In the meantime, we let Poseidon train him" Zeus eyes darkened at the prospect, but Athena quickly continued. "in non-Power combat. We make him take an oath to not reveal his training. This will make him feel special and it will also keep the training from campers and other gods. We build him up. Make him believe that he is special. At the end of training we allow Poseidon personally escort his son to Camp Half-Blood."

Athena stopped. Zeus narrowed his eyes with a curious look in his eyes. "Daughter, are you certain he will not become a threat to me?" Athena nodded "As I mentioned he is weak for a demigod. He does not have much more power than a mortal. This is why I suggested he only be trained in combat and non-power. I do not want Poseidon to be aware of his sons lack of power over water. Also Poseidon training James will strengthen the bond he shares with James, something Perseus didn't get the chance to do."

Zeus nodded. He was glad for that. He wouldn't want Poseidon or anyone from Poseidon realm teaching a demigod child of the sea there demigod abilities. It would gave the demigod in question a huge advantage.

"I suppose this isn't all you have planned, daughter?" Athena shook her head before smiling. "No, of course not. He spent a year secretly training, which Perseus didn't even get. When James goes to camp, he will see how the campers react towards his brother and he won't be able to help but want it for himself."

Athena pulled a ring box out of her pocket and flipped it open. Inside was a ring with a tiny yellow stone inlay. "That is where this comes in..." Athena smiled. "A ring?" Zeus questioned confused.

"Not just any ring. A ring containing some power of Dolos." Zeus stepped back, looking at Athena betrayed. Athena knowing what Zeus was thinking spoke up. "I swear on River Styx, I haven't used the ring, or had anybody else use it."

Zeus relaxed a bit, but there was still tension in his shoulders.

"We gave James the ring with instructions on how to use the ring through notes. He, nor anybody else will never know it was us and once Percy Jackson is ran out of camp, we will retrieve the ring."

Zeus was still weary. Dolos power and the power infused in this ring could trick gods and even titans. Zeus spoke his concerns. "And what stops him from using the ring on us?"

"We know he has the ring, that renders the ring useless. Also we will be watching him closely at camp. If he tries to turn campers against Olympus using trickery and Deception. Then we will reveal him as a traitor and expose him with the ring."

Athena smiled followed by Zeus. They kept talking for few hours discussing plans and going further into detail and how Zeus will come off as supporting Perseus when it all goes wrong for young Perseus.

**Zeus POV**

**August 19th, 1971 **

**(Day after Victory and Meeting with Athena)**

"I Zeus, King of Gods summon Poseidon to my court." I then threw some lightening in the sky for good measure.

Moments later Poseidon showed up. "What is it brother. Why have you summoned me." I smiled at my brother. "I called you here to speak about your new son." I was interrupted. "DON'T YOU DARE TRY HARM MY SON."

"I wouldn't think of it. I think your new son is going to play an important role for Olympus." He instantly calmed down... Fool, always too trusting. My dear naive brother... You're going to make this too easy.

"Really?" Poseidon asked. "Yes. You heard what Apollo said before you mentioned your new son. I repeat _'I have a feeling a Son of Poseidon will play a changing factor of Olympus'._ Do you not remember?"

My brother squinted his eyes, remembering. "Yes, I remember. You think he meant James?" _Oh yes! I think he meant James... Just not in the same way you think. _Of course I couldn't say that to Poseidon. So I responded. "It makes sense. You mentioned your new son just before Apollo sprouted that line. Perseus has already shown power being your child. I have a feeling James has the potential to be even better and bring your house great honour. I believe the council will be offering him godhood one day."

Poseidon smiled a huge elated smile. "I'm glad we able to set aside our differences, brother. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I want you to take James to Atlantis and train him in combat using weapons, until next Summer when he will join Camp Half-Blood. I require you to swear an oath on River Styx, not to mention this to anyone outside of Atlantis and also have James take an oath not to mention anything about his training. I don't want other gods and goddesses coming to ask me to train a child of theirs."

Poseidon looked at me with a confused look before speaking up. "That is a very kind offer, brother. I have to ask... Why are you being so accommodating? What about Perseus? Why can't I train James in his powers?"

I laughed and cut him off. "Train him in his powers, you know I can't allow that. As for Perseus, he has faced gods and titans and came out victorious. Perseus doesn't require any training and he will not know about the training sessions James receives. Why am being so accommodating? One of your sons has already saved Olympus and I believe James will be playing a role in the future for Olympus. I want him prepared."

My brother still looked uncertain. I decided a little push would help. "Poseidon, how old is James?" I asked. I already knew the answer.

"He is 14, almost 15." _Ha! Almost 15 and he hasn't had any monsters after him. _"Well, Perseus started training at the age of 12. Your son is 15, the campers will expect him to be somewhat decent after Perseus recent deeds. He has a lot to live up to." I exclaimed.

Poseidon face cleared. "Alright brother. I understand. I will take James to Atlantis and see his is trained in combat fighting without powers. Then I will see he gets to Camp Half-Blood next summer."

I smirked. "You know for the brother of the savour, I will allow you to personally escort James to camp and present him to the campers as your son." _Just going like Athena planned._

Poseidon looked elated with the idea. "Thank you brother. I will go get James now and take him to Atlantis. Bye"

Poseidon flashed out. I laughed. That went better than expected.

**A.N: It looks like this is going to be a Pertimis fan-fiction after the reviews I received. If there enough opposition to Pertmis i will change the pairing (as long as you mention another pairing, preferably another immortal as I can't see Percy getting with someone mortal if he immortal [That may seem like a spoiler, but i don't think it be in the way you think it is.. :) I have a twist set up in mind] ) **

**If it is an Pertamis fanfic it won't be an overly fluffy smooth sailing relationship. It wont be like: **

**(ALMOST INSTANTLY)**

**Percy: **_**Gods, she sooo beautiful.. She's a maidan I shouldn't be thinking this way...**_

**Artemis: **_**He sooo attractive. I am a maiden. I can't be thinking this way...Anyways he would never like me that way...**_

**Percy: Hey, Arty! I love you.**

**Artemis: Realllyy? I LOVE YOU TOOOO PERSEUS...**

**MWAH MWAH MWAH..**

**Ok... That was a ridiculous prodigy but you get the idea. They be no instant love, because i don't think that happens in real life... Well I don't believe in love at first sight, lust sure, but love nahhh (this probably start an argument. for the hopeless romantics...)**

**If it is Pertamis fiction.. They will both have a lot of issues to work through... Artemis hatred of men... Perseus just as untrusting and hatred of the whole Greek pantheon... It is a betray fiction and he going to from that betrayal... You'll have to wait and find out. It will take them along time to work out their differences and it probably won't be until near the end of the story until they get together.**

**Thanks for the reviews.. simple thing, but they do inspire writers to keep writing.**

**I apologise to diomedes285 and Samantha Storm if it does become a Pertemis fiction, it's up to the fans (as long as it not Annabeth or MaleSLASH) on that note no suggesting males for pairing...**

**Thanks for reading and please review.. Ohh just a quick question.. When do schools in America normally get out for summer, dont you have like a 3 month summer break? I could probably find out in the Sea of Monsters or on Google :/ If im not too lazy.**

**Once again thanks for reading.**


End file.
